Ultimate
by Amber Come Midnight
Summary: Torchwood members find a sharp incline in rift activity which spirals out of control when they find what has come out of the rift. With the help of the Avengers and their fellow Agents, the Torchwood team can use all the help they can get when some things coming out of the rift threaten the lives of those not just in Cardiff, but New York, London and possibly other locations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

"Jack?" Tosh sat at her desk, her brows furrowing as she typed furiously on the keyboard in her lap. Jack Harkness swaggered over and peered at the computer over her shoulder. Tosh pulled up many graphs continuously spiking every second.

"That's a hell of a lot of rift spikes." Owen had appeared looking at the screen over Tosh's other shoulder at the same time as cleaning a bloody scalpel. Indeed, the line on the graph was the highest he'd ever seen it. Just as the three saw the line suddenly jolt upward, the power had gave way, leaving the team in the pitch black Hub. It was deadly silent without the constant humming of electricity, and it brought upon an ominous feel.

"The back up generators should be on." Tosh muttered, disturbing the silence. There came the sound of a soft click, and a beam of light emitted from a flashlight Jack held.

"Let's stick together to find Ianto, our way out, and whatever the hell caused the rift activity to soar off our charts."

A screeching sound was heard overhead, presumably from the rafters, and the beam of light travelled upwards. Myfanwy circled anxiously around the ceiling, and Tosh shuddered, remembering Lisa. Lisa was Ianto's sixty percent Cyberwoman girlfriend that he'd hidden in the basements, in high hopes of saving her.

_Jack had sprayed her in what looked like barbeque sauce, and Myfanwy swooped down, ripping what little flesh was left on the woman off. The Cyberwoman tried to fight off her attacker, but without much luck. For a moment's time, there was a spark of what little humanity she had left, before Myfanwy took advantage of her, beginning his meal..._

Tosh shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dreadful thoughts. Jack continued on, leaving through the store front down by the docks. If they didn't find Ianto there, Jack would venture back in alone. Ianto was, in fact, outside on the dark grey afternoon with a cell phone up to his ear. He finished his call and glanced up to see Jack, Owen, and Tosh.

"I just phoned my father." He notified them calmly. "He's going to bring in some... friends of his that may be able to figure out what's going on."

As if on cue, a rumble shook the ground, and a van of sorts flew down towards the Torchwood team. It skidded to a halt too close, for Owen's personal liking, and a petite young woman with caramel hair jumped out. She rushed to her trunk just as another car pulled in, this time a shiny black Range Rover that looked identical to the one Torchwood owned. Out of the car came a pair- a man and woman both wearing black attire, a man with greying hair and a raggedy tan shirt, and another man, supporting a suit of deep blue. The pair supporting the black attire disappeared almost as quickly as they had appeared in the first place. The man with the greying hair assisted the caramel haired girl rummaging around in the back of her van. The man in the suit, however, approached the Torchwood team formally, and as he came closer, he was able to be seen more clearly. He had brownish hair, and deep, stormy sea coloured eyes that seemed so strikingly familiar. Jack couldn't place his finger on whom he resembled until the man introduced himself.

"You must be Torchwood?" He guessed, and Owen gave a brief nod in reply. "I am Agent Coulson, here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D along with a few others. So, I see you've met my son, Ianto."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

The ground shook more violently, further delaying the conversation. An immense bolt of white blue lightning struck the earth with great force; it lingered for a moment electrifying the surrounding air. Jack knew that bolt of lightning was artificial, because of the way it struck the ground. It would've hit something at random, nature not hearing the pleas of humans. This, however, was done in an organized way, as if intending not to maim or possibly murder anyone in the process.

A man swaggered up with grey battle armour, a blood red cape and a large mallet that looked rather heavy, that he carried with ease. He had shoulder length blonde hair and electric blue eyes, just like the lightning that had just struck. Both Coulson and Ianto turned, but only Ianto wore a ghost of a smile.

"He always makes an entrance, doesn't he?" Ianto whispered, and Coulson nodded. The Torchwood team was confused, trying to figure out how Ianto knew this man that presumably came from the artificial bolt of lightning.

"Greetings brethren." He smiled jovially, and clapped Ianto on the back with his large hand. He glanced up to see the rest of the Torchwood team. They all shifted nervously, including Jack, who was somehow intimidated by the man.

"I am Thor, former king of Asgard and guardian of your tiny human race." He boomed proudly.

"We're aware we're tiny." Owen grumbled. "Any other surprises?"

Thor shot him a quizzical look, and Ianto spoke.

"These are the United States', and even North America's finest scientists."

"There's Doctor Jane Foster, and Doctor Banner." Coulson took over, first motioning to the pair rummaging in the trunk of a van, then over to the building tops. "The others are here in case of an impending threat."

A man from the pair supporting the black attire appeared next to Ianto. He held a black recurve bow, had a sheath of arrows slung across his back, and wore an arm guard that connected to his ring, middle, and index fingers. The man had caramel hair, electric bloodshot blue eyes, and muscles rippling down his arms, making him look more intimidating than Thor.

"I've got your back." He muttered, and Ianto flinched.

"This is-"

"So you're Torchwood, eh?" He smirked, and glanced over at Ianto. "_This _is Torchwood?"

"One of our agents is on leave."

"One?"

"I told you we weren't nearly as large as S.H.I.E.L.D." Ianto replied lowly, and the man just continued smirking as he briskly walked away.

Ianto muttered something under his breath, but Jack only caught the words 'bastard' and 'Clint'.

"We're going to help figure out what is causing the rift to be disturbed and catch what's coming out." Coulson tried to get back on topic once more.

"Really." Owen seethed, his temper getting the best of him. "You know, that's kind of our job, so why don't you go back to your land of obesity and stop trying to be a job stealer?"

A bang shook the ground behind the Torchwood team, and they turned seeing a large red and golden robot of sorts with a blue glowing triangular shape seeming to power the whole thing.

"Excuse me, but are you serious?" The robot's face slid back to reveal a person within. He swaggered up to the team, each step the robot part disappearing until only a bracelet on a man remained. The man had slightly tan skin, black spiky hair, a small, epically shaped beard of sorts, brown eyes and wore raggedy jeans and a Star Wars tee shirt. He stood just metres from Owen, his eyes hardening.

"You have got to be kidding me." He shook his head, and muttered something about 'English dicks' under his breath. "You're talking about a first-world country like it's merely an iPhone. May I ask, what is your country's standing in the world, hmm?"

"Mr. Stark-" Coulson started, but was cut off.

"With health rates, better than yours." Owen snipped, and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Better than your dental health." He sneered, and Owen's face was contorted with fury and determination not to lose the argument.

"Have you glanced at your economy recently?!"

"Yet still, we dominate the world." The man replied snidely, and now he and Owen were in each other's faces.

"Who dares insult the land of the free?" Another man strode up, wearing a red, white and blue body suit with a matching shield.

"The damn Brits, who seem to have low expectations of a first-world country, though they're below us and thrive off their jealousy of us." The man wearing the Star Wars shirt spit.

"Tony!" A voice snapped, and a young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and bangs appeared, causing the man arguing with Owen stepped back.

"Pepper, leave them to settle their disputes before more tension builds." Coulson advised, but Pepper shot him a warning glare.

"They'll never know when to stop, Phil." She replied coolly, and Jack snorted, trying not to laugh, thinking of the statement from a different perspective, earning an eye roll from Ianto.

"You must be Ianto." Pepper's eyes had trailed over to Ianto, and she shook his hand, smiling warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Pepper Potts."

"Phil?" The man named Tony commented. "If we're on a first-name basis, his first name is 'Agent', not 'Phil'."

"Shut the trap, Stark." The man wearing the American flag coloured body suit demanded. "We're supposed to be figuring out what the hell is causing something else drastic to happen."

"See? Even you don't know what you're doing here, Captain. This is why you don't listen to Fury." He shot back. "He answers to the false cries of wolf from the Brits about paranormal activity. They watch too many sci-fi programs about the world ending."

A fierce wind blew, moving the clouds to show a yellow-green sky. A rumble of thunder shook the sky, and lightning struck, cracking the pavement under everyone's feet. The ground split open, land crumbling quickly away. The rumbling stopped, but the large cracks remained, and a new person had appeared. He was rather short and thin, but he was easily seventeen. He wore the scars of battle, his black hair matted with blood, and round glasses plastered with dirt. The Torchwood team knew who he was at a glance; a true hero in Britain.

"British can fend for ourselves under desperate measures." Owen said to Tony. "Ask Harry Potter himself."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

"But he's from a fictional timeline!" Tosh protested, and Harry shot her a quizzical glance.

Doctor Banner and Doctor Jane Foster finally pulled a small handheld device out of the trunk, and approached the Torchwood team, S.H.I.E.L.D members, and Harry Potter.

"Can someone please explain where I am and who you people are?" Harry inquired, and glanced around at everyone nervously.

"You, kid, are from a British book series that everyone loves that appeared in front of me. Don't ask me how the hell it happened; just go with it, because I have about as much of a clue as you do. Blueberry?" Tony pulled out a pouch of the dried berries and offered some to Harry, who eyed him before taking one.

_Poor kid._ Owen thought, but tried not to show the slight sympathy he felt. _If he's from the last book, then he's just defeated Voldemort... I wonder if he's facing severe PTSD at the moment._

Harry took in the people and the scenery wide-eyed, trying to figure out where he was and if these people would try to kill him. The only person that didn't look willing to kill was the petite Asian woman that reminded him of Cho.

"You're in Cardiff, Whales, and we're trying to unravel the mystery of how you got here, and try to send you back." A man with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a long, greyish blue coat informed him.

"Where is he going to stay, I mean-"The Asian woman started, but was cut off.

"Tosh." The man with the long coat tried to get her attention.

"Where are _we_ going to stay? We can't go back into the Hub because of the power outage-"

"Toshiko." The man snapped, and she fell silent. "We have to focus on the problems at hand."

"Tosh is right." A man wearing a doctor's coat over casual clothing piped up. "Our technology to unravel this is inside the Hub, and we need a place to work."

"Stop squabbling like a flock of old women." Owen turned to see Doctor Banner next to Tosh. "We have equipment to help figure out the matters at hand."

Doctor Jane Foster held up a grey, metal, handheld device that seemed to meld to her hand. She waved the device around, and checked the readings.

"We should be dead by now." She concluded."We're at the centre of all the activity, and three hundred and eighty-two joules of electromagnetic energy are emitting from this rift. At two hundred joules, people die from the energy, yet we're surviving. How?"

Everyone was silent, when Jack spoke up, "Does that thing know what's causing it?" He pointed at Jane's hand.

"That's beyond the machine, unfortunately." She bit her lip, before shaking her head. "All that's coming up is a bunch of numbers and letters."

"I can record them; they must mean something." Ianto pulled out a small notepad and pen from his inner suit pocket. Jack just smiled at Ianto always having something in his pockets that benefits the situations they've been in.

"Here they are." Doctor Banner paused, looking over Jane's shoulder before reciting. "Seven point nine point thirteen point J point K point R dash seventeen dash three slash S point C dash system error dash four slash D zero seven seven zero R dash three H zero point one three A nine dash three zero seven F."

"All of the letters are capitalized." Jane added helpfully, and Jack looked over Ianto's shoulder at what he'd written.

**_7.9.13.J.K.R-17-3/S.C-SYSTEM ERROR-4/D0C770R-3H0.13A9-307F.H37P5-Y0U_**

"What the hell?" Jack muttered, before he pointed out the first three numbers, 7.9.13. "That could be the date."

Tony glanced over Ianto's other shoulder, and Owen read the code upside-down.

"Idiots." Tony replied to Jack. "We're in the month of September, not July."

"Americans." Owen rolled his eyes, and sighed. "In Britain, it's written as the day, then month, then year."

Tony muttered something inaudible, but Jack figured it was something about Britain.

"The last two letters and the zero seem to spell out 'YOU'." The man wearing the American flag coloured bodysuit added, and the Torchwood team had almost forgotten he was even present.

Owen looked him up and down distastefully. "Who're you and what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers. During World War Two I was the successful science experiment. I was the perfect soldier, and I still am. I was known to the people as Captain America."

"Does being the perfect soldier experiment refrain aging?" Captain Rogers shrugged, and Owen snorted slightly, before he glanced at Jack. "It's like you all over again."

"I did serve during World War Two, yet I wasn't the government's science experiment, nor was I the perfect soldier. I became the way I am now in the future, not in the past."

"To add to it, Captain Steve Rogers probably isn't an omnisexual." Ianto added quietly, which turned quite a few heads in shock, and caused Owen to try very hard not to laugh.

"What do you mean, 'I became the way I am now'?" Captain Rogers looked unaffected by Ianto's remark.

"He can't die and doesn't seem to age." Owen replied, before adding mockingly. "Your Star-Spangledness."

Captain Rogers just glared and Tony stepped in. "Hey, it's my job to heckle and slightly harass him, not yours. Back off Owen Harper."

"But-How-?" Owen tried to figure out how Stark knew his name. He knew he hadn't told him, so how-? It didn't add up.

"Jarvis, play 'God Bless the U.S.A' by Lee Greenwood."

"If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,  
And I had to start again with just my children and my wife.  
I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,  
'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away.

And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.  
And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.  
And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.  
'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A." Came loud and clear from Stark's wrist band, and Owen couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy.

"Jarvis, turn off music."

"Yes, sir." Came the reply from the wrist band that reminded Jack of Ianto.

"Wait," Tosh whispered, taking the note pad from Ianto, before sighing, "Never mind."

"I'm starving." Harry commented, and Stark nodded in agreement, noticing he was out of dried blueberries.

"I could really go for some shawarma." Stark replied, and Rogers and Doctor Banner rolled their eyes.

"What the hell is shw- that?" Owen gave up on trying to pronounce, before continuing. "I suggest pizza. There's a great joint a three minute's walk from here."

The Torchwood team simultaneously looked at each other, not bothering to mask their grins.

"Before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name 'Torchwood'?" Jack glanced at Owen.

"Oh yeah, that'd be me. Sorry, I'm a twat." Owen replied, and his grin stretched wider.

"Brits." Stark sighed, and glanced at Rogers. "Pizza it is, then."

The Torchwood team continued grinning about their inside joke all the way to the pizza joint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

Owen happily ate his meat lover's pizza, while Tosh picked at her veggie pizza slice, studying the jumble of letters and numbers.

_Maybe... If my thoughts from earlier are right, the numbers may stand for letters of the alphabet. But..._

Tosh flipped the notepad sideways, and even upside-down. None of it made sense any way she flipped the pad, except for the last part.

_**D0C770R-3H0.13A9-307F.H37P5-Y0U**_

The sevens could be placed back-to-back, creating the letter 'T'. The first three could be flipped to look like the letter 'W'. The one and the three melded together made a 'B', and the nine Ianto wrote when flipped upside-down resembled a 'D'. The next three could be flipped to make a 'W', and the seven to look like an 'L'. The last three could be flipped to be an 'E', again the seven was the letter 'L', and the five resembled an 'S'.

"I've got the last part of the message!" Tosh told Jack excitedly, and slid the notepad to him.

_**DOCTOR WHO-BAD WOLF-HELPS YOU**_

Jack nearly choked on his pizza, and slid the notepad to the rest of the Torchwood team. They then passed it to Stark and the others, including the archer man Jack had seen earlier and a young woman with short scarlet hair supporting black attire.

"You're a genius, and I now see why Banner is so fond of your work." The scarlet-haired woman said, sliding the notepad back to Tosh. A sudden slamming of hands on the table from next to her made the woman turn rather quickly. The archer man wearing black was arguing with Ianto, and the woman gave him a cold look.

"Clint, can we not argue or debate for one meal?" The man offered a smile, but her facial expression didn't change.

"It's better than trying to pry information out of me." He grumbled. "I'm quiet and kept to myself, you aren't happy with me. I'm more open and rambunctious, and you still aren't happy. Can I ever please you, Tasha?"

Further down the table, Jack snorted at Clint's last statement, and Owen joined him.

"Find a stable medium." Tasha grumbled, and Clint's face fell slightly.

"I remember when you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Ianto remarked almost dreamily, and flashed back to five years ago.

_The young man in his early twenties was somehow different from others of his age. He bore no sign of wanting to party all night or get drunk. His mouth was pulled in a straight line, and his features defined, meaning business. Ianto had been tidying up his office, when he noticed the man._

_"How may I help you sir?" He had asked politely, and the man had stared at him. Ianto had taken note of his appearance. He had spiky caramel hair, electric blue eyes, and wore sleek black clothing of sorts. He was sturdily built, and was the same eyelevel as him._

_"I-I-"Clint had stammered, and gazed at him in an almost awestruck sense._

_"Yes?" Ianto had tried to get him to spit out what he was thinking._

_"I- never mind." He had finished softly, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was just recruited-"_

_"I see." Ianto had pondered for a moment, before sticking out his hand and offering the new recruit a smile. "Ianto Jones, sir."_

_"Clint Barton." He had returned the friendly handshake. "And please, don't call me 'sir'."_

"What do you mean, 'I remember when you first joined S.H.I.E.L.D'?" Jack inquired, slightly confused.

"I did, in fact, have a life before you." Ianto replied in an almost snappy tone.

"You used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Stark mumbled, and Steve Rogers nodded.

"Five years ago, yes." Ianto said softly. "Then-"

Everyone seemed to lean in to hear him, but he stopped. He didn't like to mention why he left, but he remembered it clearly, before he had joined Torchwood One three years afterwards.

_He was lying in the hospital bed with Clint, Steve, and his father at his side, and Tasha was pacing outside the room. He'd taken severe cuts to his chest, shoulder, and even his upper lip, and taken a few bullets to his side. That was apart from the many purple and blue bruises that speckled his body. _

_"I can't do this anymore." He'd said hoarsely to his visitors. "I can't endure any worse pain than this, and this is putting my life on the line. I am not and will not be ready to handle this job."_

_His father had given him a brief nod, before replying curtly. "That is your decision, and you'd better be willing to carry through with it."_

Ianto then remembered looking for a job and ending up with Torchwood One, with just as dangerous of a job description as S.H.I.E.L.D. He sighed, and glanced at both Rogers and Barton, who were the closest thing he'd ever had to a best friend.

Clint leaned in closely, his lips brushed lightly against Ianto's ear, causing him to turn a shade of rose pink.

"You can always come back, you know." He breathed, barely audible. "It's so lonely without you. When Steve and I heard you'd called your father, we realized how much we've missed your company over the years."

Ianto's eyes quickly flickered nervously to Jack, and Clint backed away from Ianto. He glanced between Ianto and Jack, and he knew how it was. Clint remembered when he had first met Ianto and gazed into those stormy grey-blue sea coloured eyes of his. He'd always treated Ianto as a brother, but now as he realized that it was really more than that. Jealousy suddenly began coursing through his veins as he coldly glared at Jack. Ianto was his first.

Tosh's eyes flickered between the now chattering Ianto and Jack, to the Clint staring down Jack like he was prey. Something had been said, and the air began to feel tense. Tosh could sense some rivalry already, and not just between Tony, Steve, and Owen, anymore.

"Excuse me." Tosh turned to see Harry gazing at her. "It's Tosh, right?"

Tosh nodded, and he continued, "How come you're so kind to me, whereas the others aren't?"

Tosh thought for a moment, and as she was about to answer, the ground started to shake, and this time more violently that the last, sending the tables in the pizza restaurant toppling over. The chair she sat in tipped over, sending her to the ground. Harry also hit the ground, and finally when everything and everyone seemed to be knocked over, the quaking subsided. Harry helped Tosh up, and everyone else started to regain their footing, but not before Doctor Banner, Doctor Foster, Tosh, and Harry had made their way out the door. Just as much frightened as they were eager, they went to find what-or who- just came out of the rift this time.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Oh, hullo! Just a fair warning, there will be many ships, including Tosh and Harry, Clint and Ianto, Jack and Ianto, and even possibly a hint at Tony and Steve. Other ships will be appearing (sometimes, literally) and there could possibly be a ship-come-true or two. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Sure enough, there were two new males by the growing scar of the rift. One had pale skin, white-blonde hair, stone grey eyes, and wore all black attire. The other had brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a torn sweater shirt and jeans. The second male was obviously involved in some gruesome affairs fairly recently, for his hair and underneath his nails were caked with blood and dirt, as well as his clothing and his marred skin.

Tosh gazed at the second male, transfixed. He reminded Tosh of Tommy, the one person who was the closest to being her boyfriend. _This can't be happening, _She thought. The male and Tommy could've easily been brothers.

"Potter." Tosh heard the pale male try to spit disgustedly, but it came out half-hearted.

"Harry." The male that resembled Tommy pulled a half-smile, before he stared at the group. "Where are we?"

"You're in Cardiff, Whales." Tosh spoke with little ease, her throat seeming to close unwillingly.

The pale man muttered something about 'bastard Mudbloods' and Tosh knew who he was. _Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. We really could be warned about the results of the rift spikes, _Tosh thought.

Doctor Jane Foster was holding her handheld device tightly, and waving it furiously. _Please work. Prove yourself useful for once, _She thought, but all that came up was another string of numbers and letters. She sighed disappointedly, and she now was slightly agitated.

"Need me to write that down for you?" A soft voiced asked from almost over her shoulder, and she turned to see Ianto, Coulson's son. He held the notepad in hand with a pen ready.

"If you don't mind, and thank you." She handed the device to him, and he wrote down the new code.

**_M-15-C031NG.G3T-SH_**

"Huh." Tony was peering over Ianto's shoulder along with Jack. "Wonder why it's different from last time."

"Just give it to Tosh." Owen snatched the pad and pen from Ianto, and offered it to Tosh, who gladly took them both.

"I wish to have the situation explained to me." Draco sniffed, disliking not knowing anything and despising being surrounded by Mudbloods older than he.

"Arrogant Sod." Owen muttered, and glanced at Tosh, who was nibbling on the end of the pen.

No one cared to fill Draco in, for they had their eyes glued to Tosh, who turned the notepad multiple ways, whilst scrawling down notes. She snapped the notepad shut, before speaking.

"It's getting late, and we need a place to stay. There are now-"Tosh counted off everyone, "fifteen of us, so we need to figure out where we could possibly stay for the night with this many people."

"The Hub would work-"Ianto suggested.

"If we weren't locked out due to power issues." Jack finished.

"We could head back to mine." Tony offered.

"That's on a whole other continent." Captain Rogers gave him the, 'I know you want to throw a party, but it's not happening' look.

"We need to stay somewhere relatively close so that we can continue to monitor the rift." Tosh narrowed down the options even further.

"Damn." Owen muttered. "There's nothing in the area to fulfil our requirements."

A defeated silence fell over the group as they pondered how the evening could unfold without a place to stay. A deafening crack, like the amplified sound of a riding crop caused some of the S.H.I.E.L.D members to jump slightly. A small blue box spun uncontrollably in the distance, quickly growing nearer by the second. An artificial metallic thrumming had once started softly, and continued to crescendo until the box landed with a hard impact, just metres in front of the large group. The thrumming subsided into an almost groaning sound. The members of the group, minus Jack and Ianto, were either in awe, confusion, or shock.

"Just when I thought today couldn't get any weirder." Tony grumbled, eyeing the Police Public Call Box with slight suspicion, but mainly a disgruntled expression was plastered upon his tan face.

The doors to the box opened with a creaking sound, sending an immense cloud of deep grey billowing out. A young man stumbled out, coughing dryly, trying to remove the smoke from his lungs. The man was tall and thin, with wild brown hair attempted to be tamed by spiking it away from his face. He had beautifully dark chocolaty eyes, older than the rest of his face. Dark framed rectangular glasses were knocked crookedly on his face, and his brown and light blue pinstripe suit was also uneven, as well as wrinkled under his long, billowing tan coat. He leaned his head against the blue box, either in distress or agitation, when a light drizzle began. He sighed, turning from the box, but stopped short when he saw the large group. He straightened his suit, now speckled with raindrops and pulled his glasses off, before stuffing them in his inner coat pocket. He moved forward towards the people, a smile growing on his face as he did so.

"'Ello!" He chirped in his half-English half-Scottish accent, grinning broadly now at the people. "I'm the Doctor."

"The on-coming storm." Jack Harkness offered a grin in return, and a rumble of thunder followed in agreement.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me ages to post... busy throwing huge Catching Fire birthday bash, watching 50th Anniversary Doctor Who, starting and finishing Sherlock series (I cried horribly at the end of the last episode), spent time with family, reading other fanfics for new ideas for a crossover prompt (hopefully going to be creating a second crossover fic, however, nothing like this madness I've gotten myself endulged in), and other wibbly-wobbly timey-whimey things. If you think you've figured out any of the other parts to either the beginning of the first code or this new second code, just Private Message me or use some other means of communication. I'll check to see if you have it right, so let the challenge begin!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

"Wha-?" Tony stepped back outside the TARDIS to inspect the outside. "But-?"

"Yes?" The Doctor inquired, and Tony just gaped. "Is it bigger on the inside?"

"It's just magic." Draco sneered at the Mudbloods.

"Well," said Owen, unimpressed, "Not the most insane thing I've ever seen."

The Doctor frowned momentarily, but was distracted by Doctor Banner inspecting the console and even flipping a few switches.

"OI! What are you doing?! Paws off the console!"

The TARDIS doors snapped shut, and the world seemed to tilt sideways. Jack, Ianto, Draco, Neville, Natasha and Clint grabbed onto a small railing near the door, while the Doctor, Doctor Banner, Doctor Foster, and Doctor Owen Harper clutched onto some handles on the console. Tony and Steve were flattened along with Thor against the TARDIS's doors, and Tosh had ended up in Harry's arms sitting against the wall.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" The Doctor yelled angrily, before grabbing a mallet and striking some metal buttons, before making something else whirr by cranking a lever.

"Where are we going?!" Doctor Foster shouted over the chaos at the console.

"No idea!" The Doctor replied, before glaring at Doctor Banner. "Wherever he sent us!"

"I just wanted to analyse-" Banner growled, green starting to creep up his neck.

"Humans! When you find something new, all you want to do is poke it with a stick!"

"That's you in a nutshell, Doctor!" Jack shouted, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Stop fighting for God's sake!" Natasha roared, and everyone fell silent. "We don't want the Hulk ripping us and this means of transportation up before we get back to Cardiff."

"And our new place to stay." Added Jack, and a few raised their eyebrows in surprise. "What? It expands to fulfil the needs of the people within."

The TARDIS levelled out, and its passengers could roam around freely, before it hit with a ground-breaking thud, and everyone ended up sprawled on the ground. The Doctor sprang to his feet, before anyone else had even started getting up. He sprinted to the doors, and threw them open, before frowning, and shuffling back into the TARDIS.

"I've no idea where we are." He replied to the inquisitive glances of the new passengers aboard the TARDIS.

"That's a first." Jack muttered, brushed himself of any dirt, and helped Ianto up from the floor.

Everyone else slowly made their way up, and the last person to stand was Tosh, who was helped up by Harry. Everyone then began nervously chattering lowly to one another, before Owen made his way to the TARDIS doors still wide open.

"Doctor Foster, your little hand-held energy signature device thing, please."

Jane Foster hurried over to Owen, who had made his way out of the TARDIS. She waved the device around, and showed Owen the error message that had appeared this time.

**_5H1R3.L077R.F3770W-5H1P.111_**

"What?" Tosh had appeared, with the notepad and pen in hand, scrawling down the code. "The 5 could be an 'S'..." She trailed off, writing some more.

Harry peered at the notepad over Tosh's shoulder at the decoding. He furrowed his brows at the message, not understanding. Owen was also looking at the notepad, however upside-down, and Tosh turned the decoded message to him.

**_SHIRE LOTR FELLOW SHIP.111_**

"'LOTR' is the abbreviation for 'Lord of the Rings'." Owen offered, and Tosh smiled, writing that down.

"It seems that these error codes are warnings." Tosh spoke up. "The codes told us the Doctor was coming to help, and now they're telling us where we are."

"They did? Error code messages?" The Doctor appeared, and Tosh showed him the decoded codes.

_**7.9.13.J.K.R-17-3/S.C-SYSTEM ERROR-4/D0C770R-3H0.13A9-307F.H37P5-Y0U**_

**_7.9.13.J.K.R-17-3/S.C-SYSTEM ERROR/DOCTOR WHO BAD WOLF HELPS YOU_**

**_M-15-C031NG.G3T-SH_**

**_M IS COMING GET SH_**

"You didn't show us that one." Owen pointed at the second one. "Who's 'SH'?

"Not sure. Maybe initials?" replied Tosh, who began chewing on the back of the ballpoint pen.

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor muttered weakly, who had turned a pale white.

Tosh would've asked what the Doctor knew about this 'Bad Wolf', but a chanting distracted her.

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!" Grew deafeningly loud, and Tosh silently made her way around the TARDIS's exterior to find where the sound was coming from. Down a steep hill on a field, were tents, tables, lanterns, and many people not much taller than an eight-year-old. She silently looked back at the placement of the TARDIS so she could navigate her way back. The TARDIS was just outside the gates of a small house-looking place under a hill, with a large, round green door. As she made off to the festivities on the field, someone grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going with you."

She smiled slightly at Harry's loyalty, and they started off down the hill.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots."

Tosh and Harry heard cheers erupt, and an old voice shouted, "Proudfeet!"

Laughter spread like a wildfire through the short crowd members, and ceased as quickly as it had started.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" Echoed through the crowd, and Harry and Tosh now stood behind two short boys in the back. Both of their faces and clothes were covered in soot and ash, as if they'd rolled around in gunpowder.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." More cheers erupted, and Harry felt a tugging on his sleeve.

"Neville?" Harry was surprised he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not being left alone with Draco."

"And I'm not staying around an immense population of Mudbloods." Tosh turned to see Draco next to her.

"They'll notice we're all gone." Harry hissed quietly, trying not to be noticed, because the crowd had fallen silent. "Then there's going to be a search party, and then there'll be a huge mess!"

"I, erm, h-have things to do." Tosh and Harry tuned back in to the speech. The man making the speech muttered something incoherent to Harry and Tosh in the back, but they figured it wasn't important, otherwise the speech maker would've said it louder.

"I regret to announce- this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell."

The man making the speech suddenly vanished, and the crowd of short people were thrown into utter chaos. After marvelling at the disappearance of the man.

"How does he have an invisibility cloak?" Neville inquired.

"Neville, that was no invisibility cloak." Tosh replied somewhat darkly, and tried to avoid the swarming crowd that was half her height yelling 'Where's Bilbo?' and 'Gandalf must've been in on this'.

"What's that midget doing?" asked Draco, and Tosh followed his gaze to see a short man running up the hill to where the TARDIS was placed.

"We need to follow him and make sure he doesn't get to our means of transport." Harry replied and began sprinting up the hill with Tosh at his side, and Neville and Draco not far behind. They had almost caught up with the short man, and heard him shouting frantically.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!"

He didn't even glance at the TARDIS as he ran into the now open door of the make-shift house under the hill. He paused to stoop and pick something off the floor before continuing in. Harry, Tosh, Draco, and Neville followed in pursuit into the house, having to duck to avoid bashing their heads on the low ceiling or entrance chandelier.

"He's gone, hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." The male said, slightly heartbroken to a tall, wiry old man sitting by a small fireplace.

"Gandalf?" said the male after not getting a reply.

"Hmm?" The tall man turned to the younger, shorter man, revealing his wrinkly features and his long, greyish white hair.

Harry and Neville gasped, but Draco furrowed his brow. "It's Dumbledore!" Neville whispered softly, trying to contain his shock.

"I thought Snape killed him." muttered Draco, his brows still furrowed.

"Tosh?" Owen's voice echoed through the night outside, and she heard him, but didn't reply. "Tosh, where are you?"

"Where are you going?" The short male's voice drew closer, and the four moved stealthily into another room, but still close to the entry way.

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering."

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

There was a long silence before the tall man, Gandalf, spoke once more.

"Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

The four heard the door shut, but saw a window of opportunity to leave. The four took turns climbing through the small window and landing in the bushes. The man, Gandalf, was closing the gate in front of the house, oblivious to the TARDIS. The four then jumped the gate, afraid of creaking if it was opened. Gandalf turned to see the four of them only when they were outside the gate, before continuing down the dusty path, shaking his head, and muttering something about recognising the travellers.

_It's almost as if I met them in another life, but that's nonsense. That's only the stuff of dreams._ He thought, and went to fetch his horse, disregarding the travellers.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Oh hullo! Sorry it's been taking me so long to write! Too much Tumblr and such. Anywho, this is my last post before the new year, because I'm headed to New York! So, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year! If I haven't before, I want to say thank you readers!_**


End file.
